


Control

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Play, I don't know how exact I should be with the toys list, Just know this is kinky shit alright, Light Bondage, M/M, Not exactly switching but Kuroo is a top who is A-Okay with penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo had learned to read Kenma, and he knew that there were things lurking under his eyes that he wasn't ready to share. But Kuroo was going to be ready when he was, heart and body pliable under Kenma's small and graceful touch, and he would trust those hands and those eyes until the end of time without blinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Kuroo didn't know which he preferred.

It had taken awhile to get to this point. Patience and tentative emotional maneuvering along with some conversation and quiet consideration had been imperative. Kuroo had learned to read Kenma, and he knew that there were things lurking under his eyes that he wasn't ready to share. But Kuroo was going to be ready when he was, heart and body pliable under Kenma's small and graceful touch, and he would trust those hands and those eyes until the end of time without blinking.

As a human being, Kenma was entirely unjust. He shouldn't exist. He spent half of his time looking like sugar and innocence, all shy blushes and down turned eyes, small pink lips moving around too-erotic moans as he whimpered for more, clinging to Kuroo as a comfort to stave off his desperation. And the other half he was like this, gold eyes hardened into 14 karat calculation that bored a hole straight through Kuroo's chest to grip his spine.

"I need you to bend over," he said, voice and expression flat.

Kuroo felt his heart starting to beat harder. _Again_ , he meant, _I need you to bend over again_.

Kuroo's throat was working around a gruff clearing of his throat, the cloth in his mouth and wrapped to tie around his head making real words impossible. When they did this Kenma always worked him into a realm beyond coherent speech anyway, but the light gag was a defense against whatever snark Kuroo might spout in the first few waves of taunting, a safeguard for Kenma's dominance.

Kuroo looked down at the mattress because that's where he was headed, knees currently dug into the comforter and wrists bound behind his back so there was no way for him to gracefully prop himself up, and Kenma wasn't going to help him, either.

Kuroo tipped over, bending at the hips to sink his face and chest against the mattress as he made himself available for Kenma.

Kenma moved, settled just beside and behind him. He heard the click as Kenma applied more lube to his fingers and Kuroo felt his breath coming heavy again.

There was a light touch at his entrance, fingers too gentle and certain to be real. Kuroo felt a whine at the back of his throat, felt his hips tilting and shivering as they ached for sensation.

Then there was the push, the slide of two slim fingers breaking past his first barrier of resistance, and Kuroo felt a growling moan drag deep from his chest. Kenma sunk deep before pulling the sensation back toward him again, and Kuroo could feel a dribble of lube slip out of him and run over his skin, the excess proof of the day's previous taunting. Over slick, not enough, too much lube and not enough stretch.

Kuroo was shaking as the fingers slid within him in almost a calming motion, a calming motion meant to drive him mad with gasping desire and desperate want. Kenma curled his fingers and Kuroo groaned loud, hands twisting in his binds and burning friction onto his wrists.

Kuroo felt his blood moving into a quick boil, rushing  hard through his legs and down his back to sit low in his stomach.

His back arched, bowed in from tension drawn tight across his shoulders, and he was pushing back against Kenma's hand for anything, for _more_ , and he felt noises leaving his throat even if he didn't know how to categorize them.

"Don't you dare let go yet, Tetsurou."

The calm voice working hot over the syllables of his name made Kuroo's eyes fly open, made him moan loud even against his gag. His hands were twitching in a very telltale sign to Kenma, who gave a small exasperated sigh before withdrawing his fingers.

Kuroo heaved out a breath, and he wasn't sure if it was pained or relieved, but his body sagged at the loss of friction and his eyes fluttered closed as his body clenched tight with denied release.

"You're troublesome today," Kenma said, moving to grab something off to the side.

Kuroo's thoughts weren't aligning properly, and he wasn't sure how long the moment was that he went untouched before there was another push against his entrance and his heart climbed back up into his throat.

He felt his breath heaving, and he knew Kenma was watching him, could feel the golden sear against his shoulders, so he let out a heavy steadying breath before inhaling deep, and on his next inhale he felt the insertion and he drove his forehead against the mattress with a groan.

It still wasn't enough; it was about as thick as Kenma's fingers but short, and Kuroo barely had time to frame what it was in his mind before Kenma was tapping at his lower back and pulling at his shoulder to tell him to sit back up.

Kuroo moved his weight back over his knees and returned to his kneeling position, eyes immediately catching at the small remote in Kenma's hand.

Kenma flicked it on and a buzz ripped up Kuroo's spine. Kuroo's head lolled back over gasps that fell flat against his gag, his cock spilling precum down over his length as if it had been holding back. His hips twitched and got trapped in the motion, stuttering as he felt his body winding tight and fast with a shocking build of tension.

Kenma immediately turned it off and Kuroo might have whimpered, shoulders still twitching. He almost fell face first back against the mattress, only managing to stay upright because he knew the action would earn him an irritated, "tch" and a rough jostling of shoulders.

"I thought so," Kenma said, and Kuroo wasn't sure if he was referencing his previous statement or a new one he hadn't spoken out loud.

Kenma grabbed something else and then moved next to Kuroo. Kuroo looked down at him, knew his eyes were messy pools of gold desire and desperation when compared to Kenma's calm ones, but he couldn't take them off Kenma's face if he tried.

Kenma watched him closely as his arm moved, and then there was a touch against Kuroo's cock, and Kuroo's hips jumped into it without his permission. Kenma held him firmly, and Kuroo's eyes went wide as he tried not to move, tried to savor the warm touch against him without ruining it, without thrusting against it like the animal he was starting to feel like.

Kenma's hands moved, sure motions of palms and fingers, and then Kuroo let go of a rough breath that was almost a whimper as Kenma's hands slid through precum to fit the cock ring at the base of his length.

He moved back then, eyes still anchored to Kuroo's face. Kuroo mirrored the gesture, only able to redirect his gaze when Kenma's hand fluttered down to stroke light over his length.

"Ah," Kenma gasped, shoulders bowing together.

Kuroo lurched forward, eyes wide.

Kenma wrapped his hand more tightly around himself. He stroked up, groaning loud this time, and as he did his free hand flipped the switch of Kuroo's vibe.

Kuroo moaned, and as Kenma's voice drew back down so did the vibrations. Kenma was still moving his hand, and when his thumb slid over the head his neck elongated with an airy moan and the vibrations racked Kuroo's spine again. Kenma did this a few more times, the thumb controlling the intensity of Kuroo's vibrations moving in exact accordance with the lilt of his voice.

Kuroo's tongue moved dry and useless against his gag, the cotton stealing any moisture he might have had as he shuddered out groan after groan in response to Kenma's voice and the shivering within him.

Then Kenma moved his hand, leaving his cock untouched, and he spilled lube back over his fingers.

Kenma's face was flushed now, cheeks pink with desire, and as he bent over and moved his fingers toward his own entrance the red might have deepened.

Kuroo felt his breath coming in small pants now, chest moving too quickly. He had to try and control his breathing or he might pass out, could feel dizziness behind his eyes, but he couldn't really afford the brainpower to think about it, couldn't focus on anything but Kenma in front of him.

Kenma touched at his entrance, pausing only slightly before pushing into himself, face breaking around a moan gone slick and low with desire as it left his throat.

Kuroo was already groaning, could already feel the vicious spill of precum over the head of his cock, and that was before Kenma's free hand flicked the vibrator on.

Kuroo's voice let loose a horrifyingly rough groan, a growl gone loud and long as it stole vibrations from within himself and pumped them up through his chest and his throat.

Kenma's shoulders jumped at the noise, another gasping moan leaving his chest in response and his fingers thrusting out of time at the distraction.

Kenma breathed, panted a low "hah" as his eyes slid back to regard Kuroo, sticking to his face to watch as Kuroo's body shuddered around the lack of vibration and threatened to topple forward again.

"Ah Tetsurou," Kenma's voice said, breathy as he continued to slide inside himself, hair sliding sideways across his face. "You look so nice like this."

Kuroo felt himself breaking. His mind was falling away, his composure was long gone, his skin was feverish and his cock was _aching_.

He made a noise, a weak sort of grunt, and then Kenma was curling his fingers within himself and flipped on the vibe when he groaned.

Kuroo's head curled into his chest before tipping back again, desperate noises leaving his throat rough and unashamed as his hips flexed forward.

Kenma flipped it off quickly, didn't allow the sensation to linger as he started to move, easing his fingers out of himself. Kuroo was taking large heaving breaths and his eyes were falling closed and bouncing open like he could barely control them.

Kenma moved directly in front of him and pushed at his shoulder. Kuroo lowered, allowing his weight to settle on the bed instead of bracing it all with his knees.

Kenma's fingers were light touches on Kuroo's shoulders as he moved to straddle him, weight settling across Kuroo's lap. Kuroo tilted his head to look up at him, eyes gone soft with desperation even though Kenma's were still cool and controlled.

Kenma lifted himself up, fingers moving to grab Kuroo's length and align it with his entrance, the both of them slick and sensitive. Kuroo felt like whimpering, or maybe he did, he wasn't sure, but he wanted his hands out of his binds and his mouth free from his gag so he could touch him, kiss him, fit his palms in against his slim hips like he loved so much.

Kenma's lips parted slightly as he pushed extra pressure against the two of them.

Kuroo knew none of that was going to happen.

Then Kenma sunk down, and Kuroo buried his face in Kenma's neck against the racking groan, shout, almost, that tore from his throat and vibrated across Kenma's skin.

Kenma was moaning, his voice too good, far too good, as it lilted up and slid through the air like audible sin.

It was hot, so hot and so tight that Kuroo felt heat blistering through his legs and in his stomach, climbing his spine and shaking at the base of his skull. He felt his entire body trembling, crumbling, as Kenma moved to slide up again.

It was slick but the pressure was still so overwhelming that Kuroo thought he might implode, didn't know how he could handle the hot slide that suctioned blood up through his cock so mercilessly that his throat felt like it was closing.

His wrists fought harder against his binds, writhed and yanked and pushed so hard that he knew there would be marks, sprinkled purple telling enough to earn him sideways glances that he would respond to with a broad smirk like he always did, but the friction wasn't even connecting with Kuroo, wasn't even hitting him, because the waves of heat and pressure consuming his cock were too great to allow any other sensations through.

His entire body was starting to shake, and Kenma was panting with increased pace as he rose and fell with building rhythm, hands steady on Kuroo's shoulders as he rode him. Kenma's eyes were closed as breath puffed over his lips, smalls gasps working their way out of his throat. But then Kuroo's shoulders started to shake so violently that Kenma's eyes snapped opened, and he allowed Kuroo one more groan and one more slide before he moved off of him, pressure and heat abandoning Kuroo and making him choke on his inhales.

Kuroo could feel his eyes burning, vision blurring, and Kenma was pushing at his lower back with gentle hands, the touch either familiar enough or clear enough to force Kuroo's body into automatic movement, bending forward and over so that his face was in the mattress again, breath moving against the comforter in damp huffs.

There was another indistinct moment of no touching, and Kuroo wasn't sure if Kenma was just allowing him to catch his breath or if he was taking advantage of the air as well, but soon there were hands fluttering down next to his entrance, and then the vibe was being pulled out with a single deft motion.

Kuroo groaned, but it shook out of him fragmented and his back shuddered with the noise.

More movement. Clicking. Slicking. The creak of the mattress dipping below Kenma's shifting knees.

Kuroo was trying to keep his gaze steady on something, anything, but it kept skidding sideways, falling away and going hazy as his body clenched and unclenched around the frustration crawling through his veins.

There was the touch of fingertips to Kuroo's entrance.

Kuroo whimpered into the mattress, pushed back against the touch. Kenma slid one finger in and Kuroo could have shouted, could have screamed at the severe _not enough_ of the sensation. His hips lurched backward and shook. Kenma withdrew, fully, and then delved back in with two.

Not. Enough.

Kuroo's fingernails were digging crescents into his palms as he clenched his jaw tight, low growls climbing up through his chest and throat.

Kenma withdrew again and then there was a heavier touch, a touch that made Kuroo's eyes fly open and his hips tilt in anticipation. It was a vibrator, or a dildo, whichever, and Kenma was pressing the tip against Kuroo's lube slick entrance with no small amount of taunting.

Kuroo felt himself opening up to the touch, begging for it, and his heart was an arrhythmic mess in his chest.

All these times and Kenma had never entered Kuroo, never pressed himself within him even though Kuroo would be fine with it, and Kuroo used to wonder why. But it slowly became apparent to him, became increasingly obvious that Kenma found much more value in watching Kuroo's face and body react to the intrusion than he would in feeling the pressure for himself.

Kenma waited for Kuroo's steady exhale again, something Kuroo had to put a lot of power into controlling, and then he sunk into him with the toy, forced him wider than he had all day.

Kuroo's voice was raspy as he groaned, as he pushed back against the heat and tilted his hips to fill himself in the best way he could.

He heard Kenma's breath leave his chest unguarded and heavy, and Kuroo couldn't quite make out his expression over the comforter and through hair and dizzying haze, but he hoped it was pleased, he hoped it was as warmed over and panting as that breath sounded.

Kenma pushed deeper.

The heat broke apart Kuroo's spine, pulled him into pieces as it climbed within him, stretched beyond him, clawed trails of sparks through his insides and across his legs.

Kenma started moving it, thrusting it, and the friction tore out across Kuroo's veins.

Kuroo moaned, hot and dry and broken, and he sunk into every thrust. His tongue was wetting the cotton in his mouth and affording him no moisture to call his own. His cock was dumping precum all down his length and creating a slick patch against the comforter.

Kuroo could feel the sensation sweep relief and desperation together across his shoulders.

"Kenma," he was trying to mutter but he wasn't sure if it was coming out right, or loud enough, or at all.

Kuroo's cock was throbbing painfully, challenging the cock ring and pulsing his heartbeat behind his eyes.

"Kenma, Jesus, Kenma," and at least one of those words came out, there was definitely some sort of speech before the legitimate sob that broke from Kuroo's throat, moisture clinging to the edge of Kuroo's eyes as he groaned never ending groans against the mattress.

Kuroo forced noise from his throat, a scream or groan that broke into a sob or maybe in reverse, but it was rough and loud even with his face buried against fabric.

He felt the rhythm inside him stutter, heard the choked gasp of Kenma beside him, and Kenma's breaths were cracking even as he slowed his movement and went to withdraw.

Kuroo shouted, there's nothing else to call it, as Kenma pulled the pressure out of him.

Kuroo was huffing, breath going almost panicked, and Kenma was touching him with gentle hands again, sitting him up and Kuroo wasn't sure who was using more of their strength to accomplish that but it worked so it was fine, and Kenma's eyes were succinctly scanning Kuroo's face.

He lightly pet at Kuroo's hair, a motion that almost went unnoticed except for that one hand stayed there, fingers knotted into black strands and thumb moving in comforting circles on Kuroo's neck as Kenma used his other hand to release the cock ring from the base of Kuroo's length.

Kuroo's voice cracked, and he was watching Kenma with glassy eyes as Kenma moved to settle back over him, slim thighs wrapped around hips that used to be powerful before they were rendered shaking and useless.

Kenma touched Kuroo's length to guide him again, and Kuroo hiccupped a noise that he wasn't sure sounded more pleased or pained.

Kenma pressed his face in against Kuroo's, mouth against the side of Kuroo's forehead as he hovered above his length. Then he sunk down, and Kuroo's vision was eviscerated into sparks of color and blurred lines and heat.

Kuroo groaned, hips still managing a small tilt, and Kenma's gasp turned into a drawn out moan.

Kenma moved one hand to wrap around his own length before moving into rhythm, the other arm busy being wrapped around Kuroo's neck and shoulder and curling up into Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo's blood was spiking hard and fast, thrumming and pumping through his limbs with unstoppable abandon. He was grunting, growling, pressing his forehead in against Kenma's collarbone as small little moans fell from Kenma's mouth.

Then Kenma moved his free hand, tugging at the excess of the gag so that it fell loose and dropped down across Kuroo's chest. It wasn't for Kuroo. Kenma enjoyed Kuroo's noises, and Kuroo couldn't make proper words anymore anyway.

Regardless Kuroo still inhaled like it was his first breath, then groaned loud against Kenma's skin.

"Te-- Tetsu--" Kenma's voice was hitching, climbing, gasping.

Kuroo's hips were stuttering up into Kenma's hips, and he was making noises again, breathing around sobs and heat and burning as he squeezed his eyes shut against hot moisture.

"Tetsurou," Kenma finished, hand clenching hard against Kuroo's neck.

"Aa--ah, Ken--" Kuroo wheezed, felt his mind failing, blood spiking, "--ma."

And then he came, and he came so hard he might have went blind for a moment, vision blanched and searing and shaking as he surged within Kenma, gasps coming weak and strained.

"Ah!" Kenma's voice cracked, his hips jumped, and then Kuroo could feel his body clench and convulse around him even before he felt the hot spill of Kenma's cum over their bodies.

There was sweat and panting. There was a wind down that was hazy in Kuroo's memory. Blackness spun behind his eyes. His body was shaking, and he realized he couldn't stay upright as he was already sinking and falling against the mattress.

Kenma's fingers were trailing sensation across his too-sensitive skin as he moved to unbind Kuroo's wrists.

Kuroo was trembling as Kenma moved him, guiding his shoulders to turn on his side as he swept a blanket over him, wrapping it tight around him. Kuroo heard himself pant every now and again, labored breaths that shook with uncertainty that Kuroo couldn't really explain.  

Kenma let out a steadying breath that almost sounded like coo of comfort. He moved next to Kuroo, lightly sliding a hand up through the thick tufts of Kuroo's hair.

"You did such a good job," Kenma said quietly, voice smooth and even like silk sprawled across a mattress.

Tears blinked out of Kuroo's eyes without changing his expression, falling heavily sideways off his face. Kuroo still didn't understand why that always happened, whether it was due to oversensitivity or exhaustion or nothing or everything, but he didn't really care to understand because he didn't need to. Kenma never said anything about it, only wiped away the trails with his thumb before moving upward to press Kuroo's face against his chest, hand still running comfort through his hair.

Kuroo closed his eyes, chest shuddering out a sigh as he pressed his forehead in against Kenma's skin. He wrapped his arms tight around Kenma's waist, body shaking around echoes of sensation. His mind and mouth felt dry and empty, swirling with sensation induced silence that pulled at the inside of his chest. But he was inhaling Kenma's scent, and he could hear the strength of his heartbeat in his chest, and Kuroo felt the silence pulling him into sleep with the rhythmic slide of Kenma's fingers through his hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
